


AS GOOD AS I COULD

by minheeomg



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Soobin, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, THEY DATING FOR REAL BTW, Yeonbin are dumb, i don't like what i wrote, i don’t think this has a plot btw idkm, soobin your behaviour is so UGHHHH, top yeonjun, we stan two gay icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minheeomg/pseuds/minheeomg
Summary: Soobin has a crush. Yeonjun isn't happy with that.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 87





	AS GOOD AS I COULD

The maknaes were away for a photoshoot, and in the dorm Soobin and Yeonjun were alone. Soobin was in the living room, meanwhile the older was in their bedroom.

The imagines of Soobin and Arin laughing ad getting along together were tormenting Yeonjun's mind. He was so angry at the younger, he was jealous.

When Soobin accepted this new work as MC, the older hadn't thought he could be so fond of his colleague. The way he smiles at her is disgusting and the way she touches Soobin's arms and hands is repugnant. Everyone thinks they are cute together, but Yeonjun can only feel disturbed by them.

It was a strange feeling. Seeing Soobin with someone else really fucked up Yeonjun's mind. He couldn't explain why he felt this way. Soobin wasn't his property. Well, they have kissed a few times but it wasn't a serious thing, they were just playing with each other. So why did he feel the need to throw up and prove to the world how much the boy was his though he wasn't?

Maybe because he just wanted to fuck Soobin so hard that he couldn't walk properly for a week. Maybe.

To avoid getting further nervous, he decided to get out of the bedroom and go for a walk in the small neighborhood they lived in. But as he opened the front door, he heard Soobin calling him, so he went into the living room to see what the boy wanted.

"Ehi Soobin, did you call me?" the older said while entering the living room. Soobin was laying on the couch watching a stupid show about pregnant teens. The boy turned to Yeonjun hearing his voice and greeted him with a smile, and turned off the TV.

"Yes hyung, I kinda wanted to talk with you about a thing and ask you for advice." the younger replied while crossing his legs and motioning for Yeonjun to sit next to him.

"Sure Binnie, you can talk with me about everything." he said softly as he sat down on the couch and ruffled the younger's hair. He could be as annoyed as he wanted by Soobin's behavior, but he couldn't resist his sweetness.  
"Well hyung, I think I have a crush on Arin noona... Do you think I have a chance with her?" Soobin said looking at his crossed legs, too embarassed to look up.

Yeonjun sighed. He knew this day would come. The boy in front of him was very predictable. He knew him better than anyone else. And a sweet and caring boy like Soobin could only fall for a cute and innocent girl like Arin. They were perfect for each other.

Yeonjun felt his heart break at the thought.

He wasn't cute or innocent, he was just Yeonjun. A boy who was only seen as an older brother by Soobin.

He really tried to push away his feeling and find something good to say to Soobin, but he just couldn't.

"Uhm, I don't really know how to say this... but I don't think Arin is the right person for you, honestly." Yeonjun admitted in a fain voice, as if he were afraid of breaking Soobin if he spoke aloud.

"What do you mean by that, hyung? I'm not enough for a girl like her? She deserves more?" Soobin asked with trembling voice and looked up with teary eyes.

"No baby, that's not what I meant! You are completely fine, trust me! You are nice, kind and easy going ... You have a beautiful body and you have beautiful lips and ... you are simply gorgeous. The problem is not you. Arin is not good for you." the older replied trying hard to not make a poem about how much Soobin was perfect.

"Sorry hyung, but how do you know what is good for me or not? You don't even know her that well. You don't know what I really want." if firstly Soobin was sad by the words of his hyung, now he was disappointed. How could he know what was right for him? Who was he to decide?

"Soobinie, I may not know her, but I know you too well and- Ya, where are you going?" Yeonjun asked when he saw the boy get up from the couch annoyed.

"I'm tired of this conversation, I'm tired of you. You always think you know everything, right? You don't know a shit! You should be my friend, you should help me. But instead you just put me down! Would you be kind enough to explain your problem to me?" he asked angrily.

When he looked at the older, who was staring at him with a blank expression, he realized he had gone too far.

"Hyung, I'm sorry-" Soobin couldn't finish the sentence because he was violently slammed into the wall by an angry Yeonjun. He was now standing pinned against the door and thought his death was very near. 

But instead of hurting him, Yeonjun slowly approached the younger's ear and whispered "Do you really want to know what's my problem?".

Soobin felt a shiver run down his back for no reason, and he nodded.

"My problem is Arin. She's not the right person for you. Do you wanna know why?" Yeonjun asked while carresing Soobin's right cheek.

"Yes hyung. Tell me." he replied looking the boy in the eye with an almost defiant air, but to be honest he was dying inside.

"Arin could never fuck you as good as I could."

Soobin felt the room spin around him and felt the air fade in his lungs. 

Was Yeonjun serious? Or was it another one of his stupid games? Soobin hoped he was joking, though not too much. The idea of the older fucking him popped into his mind and it was clouding the reality he was currently in, until Yeonjun's voice called him back to earth.

"Would like that? Would you let me ruin you?" Yeonjun said while licking Soobin's earlobe and receiving a sigh as an answer from the boy.

"Hyung... What the hell are you saying? Get off me." he replied with little conviction.

Soobin had always seen Yeonjun as more than just a friend. He was always attracted to him physically. Whenever he saw the older dance, a strange sensation grew in his lower abdomen. At first he just ignored the tent in his pants that Yeonjun caused him, but lately he had started masturbating at the thought of the boy.

He tried getting off while thinking about girls, but his hyung always made him feel better.

But still he couldn't say to his hyung that he really wantem him to ruin his entire life. He would be embarrased forever if Yeonjun was just joking!

"Soobin, jesus christ. Stop being a pussy. Be a man and admit that you just want me inside of you." Yeonjun said and ran a hand through the younger's hair and pulled them a bit, receiving a slight moan in response.

"Do you understand know? I know everything about you and I know what you want better than you do." the older said smirking and running a hand under Soobin's shirt.

Yeonjun had a ravenous and hungry look, and Soobin has seen that look too many times not to know it. He had the same look on stage while performing.

Yeonjun's cold hands made the boy shiver and when he started playing with his nipples, he moaned his name.

"You like this, don't you? You sure like how good I make you feel." Yeonjun said and then took Soobin by the hips and wrapped his long legs around his waist. He carried the boy like this up to their bedroom and in the meantime he started leaving kisses on his neck. 

He slammed him on the bed and positioned himself over the boy then moved closer to his ear. "This is okay, right?"

"Yes hyung, please" Soobin finally said and he saw the older smirking in victory. Yeonjun removed all of Soobin's clothes, causing him to remain in his underwear.

"Hyung, can you kiss me?" Soobin asked in a soft voice and doe eyes, and who was Yeonjun to reject such a thing?

Yeonjun immediatly started roughly making out with Soobin. While their teeth were clashing and their tongues were pressing and pulling apart, Soobin swore he could feel himself start to melt into a puddle.

Soobin had never seen his hyung so dominant and it made his knees tremble. A shiver went up his body as soon as the older started sliding his hands up and down his sides.  
They broke away from the kiss, gasping for air and both wanting more.

Yeonjun quickly undressed and then returned to take care of the boy. He started leaving hickeys on his neck and chest, not caring what others might say about it.

He wanted to let the world know that Soobin was his.

He then moved to the lower abdomen of the younger, starting to leave us small kisses and some licks.

But without any warning, Soobin switched their positions, and now he was facing Yeonjun's erection.

"You're way too slow, hyung" he said and immediately took him into his mouth. 

As Soobin licked down his length before taking him back into his mouth, Yeonjun began to run his hands through his hair. The younger began to suck him deeply, so he closed his eyes and leaned back planning to enjoy the show until it was his turn to do what he wanted to the younger.

When his cock hit the back of Soobin's throat, he couldn't help but moan and he really tried to not thrust forward, but when he accidentally did the younger moaned against his dick so he kept on doing it.

Yeonjun started to sense a familiar feeling in his stomach and he warned the boy "Soobin I'm close, very close.".

But it seemed like the younger didn't want to pull out, so when he came Soobin swallowed all of his cum and smiled at him.

"You're such a slut, uh? Come here." he made a gesture to Soobin to go closer to his face and kissed him even more passionately than before, tasting the taste of his own seed in the boy's mouth.

"You did so well for me, Soobinie. Now, let me take care of you." he said praising Soobin and then he switched again their position to be on top.

He gave Soobin a kiss on his forehead and then he got up to take a bottle of lube that he hide in his drawer. When he came back to the bed, he dipped his fingers in lube but he noticed that the younger was looking at him embarassed.

"What's wrong babe?" Yeonjun asked nicely while he caressed Soobin's cheek with his dry hand.

"You don't need to prep me." Soobin said in a low voice and Yeonjun shook his head

"It's an important- oh wait. Choi Soobin you're a slut." he said smirking and still shocked from what the younger said. Yeonjun slapped his ass and lowered himself to face Soobin's hole. He started licking his perineum and then he started to lick his hole.

Soobin's back arched and he let out an high pitched moan when Yeonjun pushed his tongue inside his entrance. His tongue swirled around, pressing against his walls. Soobin’s thighs were shaking in pleasure as Yeonjun mouthed his rim and explored around with his tongue.

Soobin was unable to control his moaning, and Yeonjun loved it. He loved the expression of ecstasy etched onto the younger’s face. He loved the way Soobin couldn’t stop squirming, couldn’t stop shaking. He was mess of gasps, whimpers, and moans, and Yeonjun wanted to frame this photo in his mind forever.

"Hyung, please I'm going to come.." Soobin said when Yeonjun hit his prostate and the older continued to abuse it until Soobin came with a strangled moan.

"Can that girl make you come untouched like I do? Can she make you feel as good as I do?" Yeonjun asked while he took Soobin by the cin and pulled him close to his face.

"No hyung, she can't. No one can, only you." Soobin answered looking at his hyung with teary eyes.

"That's right babe. I'm happy you understood now." he said while taking a candom from the drawer and putting it on his dick.

He spread his legs and positioned himself between them. He slowly pushes the tip of his dick on Soobin's hole, and his back arches again. Yeonjun started kissing the younger's neck and then he kissed him on his mouth.

The kiss was desperate and lustful. Along with those teeth clashing kisses, Yeonjun slowly thrusted into Soobin's hole. Soobin breaks the kiss to gasp for air, to mutter curses under his breath. Yeonjun continued thrusting in a steady pace, leaving hickeys along the younger's jawline, and Soobin leaving a few scratch marks on his hyung's back in the process. 

"Hyung please, I want more." he said desperately and the older decided to please him.

Yeonjun started to increase his speed, and Soobin felt like he was going to fall apart soon from how rough and good the older was being with him.

And just like that Soobin was already too eager, moving his hips to meet Yeonjun's thrust as he pumped his dick with his hand. His hands moved in a fast but sloppy way. Yeonjun looked at Soobin as he closed his eyes, lips slightly parted as he cursed and moaned his name.

After a few more thrust, Soobin came on his stomach screaming the older's name. Yeonjun kept thrusting hardly and he came with a groan and pull out.

He lay down beside the younger, trying to calm his irregular breathing. He turned to the boy, who was staring at him.

"Hyung, I think I like you." Soobin said in a hoarse voice.

"What the fuck, Choi Soobin? You told me you had a crush on that girl!" Yeonjun said sitting up and opening his eyes wide.

"Sorry I-I always liked you but I was so fucking scared to tell you so I tried to meet new people and forget you and Arin is cute but you know we live together so it was difficult to get over you and also you are so damn hot and you drive me insane oh my-" Yeonjun cut him off with a small peck on the lips.

"I like you too, dumbass. You are a mess."

**Author's Note:**

> OMG THANK YOU FOR READING THIS WTF!!!! ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO DON'T KILL ME


End file.
